


Hot Messy Creampies Every Night

by Startle_Stars



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Attempted Impregnation, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars
Summary: Mami and Kyoko are trying for a baby. That involves Kyoko cumming inside Mami at every opportunity.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 40





	Hot Messy Creampies Every Night

Mami arrived at the cafe where they had arranged to meet, slightly late. Despite this, she was surprised to see Madoka and Homura already at a table together, amidst the crowd of the other seated customers, waving her over.

“I’m not late, am I?” Mami said, still recovering from the rushed walk from the station to the cafe. She was grateful that they had managed to get here before her – with this crowd it would have been impossible for them to get a seat otherwise.

“Nope, don’t worry about it,” Madoka said.

Still, Mami couldn’t help but be disappointed in her lack of punctuality, especially given that Madoka was the only one among them who really had an excuse. She had clearly rushed here from her office job, as she was still wearing her suit. Neat, straight neck-length pink hair framed her face, a sharp contrast with the twin tails tied with cutesy ribbons that she wore before she began her career. Homura, however, still maintained much of the same look she once had. Dark, flowing clothing. Dark, flowing hair. Mami quickly dismissed an offer that they wait until she orders herself something to drink, Madoka and Homura each already having one in front of them.

“So, what did you invite us both here to talk about?” Homura asked.

Usually, Mami would just meet up with Homura here, what with Madoka being so busy with work, but this time she felt she had to announce it to them both. “So you know, Kyoko and I have been together for a few years now...” Mami said.

“Yep, you started dating about the same time I began dating Homura.” Madoka proudly smiled.

“Mmm,” Homura nodded.

“And for the last two years, we’ve shared an apartment. Got some stability in our lives, in a way we never thought possible between fighting witches and everything else.”

Homura interrupted. “Yes, we know all this. Madoka and I are in a similar situation, plus her job. You don’t need to justify whatever this is about to us.”

“Well, we thought the time was right to take the next step for our family, so...” Mami took a deep breath. “We’re trying for a baby.”

\---

Mami ran a finger along the firm, bare skin of Kyoko’s cock, from base to tip. It was already erect, standing proudly above Kyoko’s slit. “Mmh, I know what this needs first,” Mami said.

“Whatever it is, just make sure to stop when I tell you,” Kyoko said, breathing in deep as Mami followed up with her tongue tracing the same path as her finger. “Don’t want to waste it.”

“I know, I know,” Mami sighed. As much as she loved it when Kyoko finished in her mouth, she’d have to hold back tonight. Their sex now had a new, goal, after all. One much too important to throw away just for the satisfaction of Kyoko cumming down her throat. “Warn me.”

Mami wrapped her lips around Kyoko, slowly sliding her mouth down the length of her shaft and allowing her tongue to run along the sensitive underside. Kyoko’s pussy was growing increasingly wet too, so Mami dedicated a hand to coaxing out some additional pleasure from that as well. The whole time, she gazed up at Kyoko, whose crimson eyes were, in turn, fixated on the one who would soon carry her child.

\---

Madoka’s eyes lit up. “A baby? When!”

“Wait, Madoka, they don’t know yet,” Homura said, leaning forwards with a serious look and taking on a hushed tone. “So this is what you spent the last few months chasing down every single witch and stockpiling the grief seeds for?”

Mami hesitated, composing her answer to remove any slip-up or error that may cause Homura to doubt their extensive preparations for their future. “Yes, we have been working overtime on that. It definitely helps that our finances are so good that we don’t need to get a regular job. The stockpile is enough to last five years, we think, provided we don’t use up any unnecessary magic.”

“Excellent. Then I see no problem with your intent to have a child together.” Homura said, relaxing back into her chair.

Madoka gripped Homura’s hand. “What she means to say is ‘Good luck’, right Homura?”

“Uh, yeah. Good luck.”

\---

Kyoko pushed against Mami’s head. “Too close!”

Mami released her spittle-coated lips from Kyoko’s slickened penis with a pop. “Aww, and I was just getting into it too.”

“Sorry, but you know just how good you are at that.”

Mami got off her knees and flopped, back first, onto the bed besides Kyoko. She put everything on display for her partner’s eyes. Flawless skin, the slightest sheen of sweat glistening in the light. Shapely, childbearing hips. Bountiful tits. All that the mother of her child could ever need.

“You know what comes next, right?” Kyoko said, gripping the base of her shaft as she lined it up with Mami’s inviting pussy and waiting for the final confirmation from her partner.

“Yeah. Put your baby into me, love.” Mami said, bucking as her lower lips were parted and Kyoko bottomed out in her in one, easy swift motion.

“Mmm, Mami, you’re so good,” Kyoko cooed, pounding into Mami with a quickening pace, as the pleasure mixed with the enthralling prospect of finally knocking up the girl she loved so much.

“More, Kyoko. Make me pregnant. Don’t make me beg for your cum.”

Every synapse in Kyoko’s brain carried but a single idea. One desire. She _needed_ to climax deep inside Mami. There was nothing else for her to think of but the goal of filling Mami’s fertile pussy to the brim with her hot, virile seed.

So Kyoko redoubled her efforts, ramming her hips against Mami’s with a firm slap each time she thrust her entire length into her. She drove down even deeper, dragging Mami’s ass into the bedsheets, prompting Mami to dig her fingers into the mattress, trying to hold steady as the pounding began. The momentum of each motion moved like a wave up Mami’s hips and stomach, jiggling her hypnotic breasts and thudding the bed frame into the wall.

\---

“We could help out with childcare if you need it, right Homura?” Madoka said, still clenching Homura’s hand.

“Yes, absolutely. We’ll be here to help whenever you or Kyoko needs us, Mami.” Homura nodded. “Madoka is great with kids, but it will mostly be me who’s available to help since she is so busy with work.”

“What, you think I’m going to let this job get in the way of an opportunity to look after Mami and Kyoko junior?! No way am I going to pass up any chance to help!”

“Thanks so much, you two. I was going to ask, but seeing how eager you are to help is great. I hope we don’t need to rely on you too much, but having that option is...” Mami paused. “I honestly can’t thank you enough.”

\---

“Fuck, so close already,” Kyoko said, whining as she thrust inside Mami once more. Usually, by the time the sensations pulsing down her legs and through her curling toes felt this good, she was already cumming, but this time it felt like her orgasm just kept building far beyond that threshold.

“Do it. Fill me,” Mami cried out, wrapping her legs around Kyoko’s waist and pulling her in deeper still. Kyoko was already riding the edge. There was no other way this could end now; Kyoko would be unloading into her lover with every chance of impregnating her, and that was exactly where she wanted to be.

Mami’s fingers too dug into Kyoko’s back, clamped down firmly, almost painfully. She hitched her hips upwards, arching her back as she met each push. Every time, she drew Kyoko’s cock even deeper, right to the entrance of her waiting womb.

Kyoko came with one final thrust, bottoming out as her hips bucked into Mami, the culminating effort to put the tip of her cock as deep within as she could manage. Spurt after spurt of hot, potent cum bathed Mami’s insides, filling what little space remained within her over-tight passage with Kyoko’s seed. Mere seconds passed as if they were an eternity as Kyoko just kept relentlessly cumming, until finally the flow stalled and some strength returned to her unsteady knees. It had been far more intense, and far longer, than any time before that Kyoko could remember.

“Mmm,” Mami sighed. “So much...”

Kyoko couldn’t pull back, Mami’s legs still restraining her and leaving the cock plugging her sopping, cum-stuffed pussy. Not that she wanted too anyway, when being buried to her hilt inside Mami felt so right. Regardless, she had to ensure that not a single drop of their mixed fluids could spill. They stayed in their post-sex embrace, clinging tightly to each other, waiting as Kyoko’s little post-orgasm shudders calmed. Kyoko’s chest pressed atop the pair that set of pangs of jealousy in the flatter woman. It was disheartening for her to think just how little Kyoko’s chest had grown since they first started dating, especially when against all the odds, Mami had grown even more eye-catchingly busty. Then she remembered that Mami’s were always hers to partake in, and all became better.

Having caught her breath, Kyoko spoke bluntly. “Do you think it worked?”

“You did put quite a lot into me, but...” A grin worked its way across Mami’s face. “Let’s go again to make sure.”

\---

“So have you decided on a name yet?” Madoka said, “Oh, but that’d mean having to choose depending on if it’s a boy or girl, since you don’t know.”

“I think uh... um...” Mami stuttered, unable to answer the innocent question.

“Madoka, settle down. It’s far too early for them to have chosen one yet.” Homura said, pulling Madoka back into her seat.

Madoka stared down into the cup of coffee, then clasped between her hands. “Oh, okay. Sorry, I’m getting too excited about this, aren’t I?”

\---

Mami sighed as Kyoko finally withdrew her cock, an inevitable trickle of cum left leaking and wasted on the dampened bed sheets. Observing the scene in front of her, she knew that she’d need to get Kyoko erect again for round two, and there was one thing that always worked. Pushing Kyoko down, Mami kneeled between Kyoko’s legs, groping her breasts and clamping them around Kyoko.

“No break, Mami?” Kyoko smiled, not expecting an answer as Mami had her attention focused elsewhere.

Mami easily buried all of Kyoko’s rapidly hardening dick between her pillowy mounds. Her own fluids and Kyoko’s cum dripped from the slick shaft, smearing into her cleavage and creating a warm, slippery tunnel of flesh for Kyoko to slide into. She squeezed her breasts in, creating a tighter passage for Kyoko as she rocked her chest up and down, tit slapping against Kyoko’s thighs with each vigorous motion. The friction of that shaft against her boobs was erotic enough to draw a moan from Mami’s mouth, doubly so as she squeezed down on her tits and pinched into her nipples. Kyoko’s tip just barely poking through the other end, Mami craned her neck down to bring it against her lips and tongue with each thrust, savouring the lingering taste that she, unfortunately, missed out on experiencing earlier.

Kyoko wanted this to go on longer, but it couldn’t. As much fun as Mami’s titjobs were now, her imagination was wild with thoughts of just how much better they’d be once Mami was pregnant. How much bigger might her breasts be once they swell up with her milk? How much more sensitive might her already tender skin become, that Mami’s moans would grow even lewder when they did this?

“I think it’s – hah – good to go again, Mami,” Kyoko said.

\---

“Madoka?” Mami said.

“Yep? What is it?”

“You seem really excited about all this, so I have to ask.” Mami cleared her throat. “Have you and Homura ever discussed having a child of your own?”

Silence filled the space.

Homura and Madoka turned to each other, their faces turning scarlet. They started stuttering a reply, unsure as to who was to speak first.

“Uh...”

“Ah, we...”

“Well...”

Homura gripped on Madoka’s hand even tighter, silencing her “No, we haven’t, Mami.”

“It would be different for us, anyway. I mean, it would not be like it is for you and Kyoko. Neither of us has what Kyoko has, so it’s not so simple...” Madoka said.

“But you do have options still, Madoka. If you want a child with Homura at some point, that is. You could...” Mami said, before noticing Homura glaring at her. “Ah, I’ve probably intruded too much already, right?”

Homura sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. “Yes. I will discuss it privately with Madoka later.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mami.” Madoka faked a smile and then got straight back to interrogating Mami over her plans to be a mother.

\---

Mami wasted no time presenting herself on all fours, her ass on full display, wiggling back and forth, face buried in a pillow. Sinking one hand into that butt and clamping onto her midriff with the other, Kyoko lined up her dick with Mami’s impatient, needy pussy.

“Do it!” Mami cried, still desperate and frustrated from the last round. “Put another load in me.”

Kyoko rammed her dick home, deep into Mami’s cum-choked slit with a single movement. Mami sighed, her unrelenting _need_ to be filled and stretched out by every inch of Kyoko getting some more much-desired fulfilment. On-edge from the first round, Mami pushed back with her hips into each thrust, guided into place by Kyoko’s firm hold on her hips. Their mutual efforts combined in the middle, driving Kyoko and the accumulated cum into space Mami knew she just didn’t have.

It still wasn’t enough. “Harder!” Mami yelled, her body crying out to be reamed by cock. Kyoko obliged.

\---

The evening had started to set in, and they had long finished their drinks. “I think it’s about time we got moving, right Madoka?” Homura said.

“Uh, yeah.” Madoka looked outside. “Whoa, is it that late already? I think I got a bit carried away with talking about this, huh?”

Mami stood up. “You sure did. We can talk some more next week, okay Homura?”

“I’ll meet you here,” Homura said, gathering up her and Madoka’s belongings.

Mami felt that a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Their closest friends overwhelmingly approved of her desire to have a child with Kyoko. Not to mention all the selfless offers of help she was getting. Oh, to finally have an entire family again. She could get back that life that was stolen from her all those years ago, but this time as the parent. Never again would she be as lonely as she was after that tragedy. Butterflies filled her stomach. Family. It was something she didn’t think she could ever be a part of again. Now it could be mere months away, and everyone important to her was eagerly cheering her on along that path.

All that was left to do now was to actually get pregnant.

\---

“I’m gonna, soon,” Mami said, sensations reaching a peak as her mind raced with the thought of Kyoko’s cum flooding her womb once more.

“Me... Too...”

“Kyokoooo!” Mami called out.

Her strength finally failed; Mami’s orgasm coursed down every limb and caused them to collapse under the weight of Kyoko’s thrusting. She fell onto the bed, moaning and whimpering Kyoko’s name, gasping for breath as her lover continued frantically pumping into her. It didn’t take long for Kyoko to join Mami. She tensed up as she made one final jolt forward, gasping as she unloaded her roiling, thick cum as far inside as possible, accumulating alongside the earlier load. She desperately latched onto Mami, one arm hooked around a thigh and another around her waist. They held steady as she released her flood into Mami, filling her partner until it spilled over, leaking in rivulets past where Mami’s lips had clamped onto, then along her thighs.

They laid there, Kyoko still with her cock buried between Mami’s plentiful rump, a hint of redness on the cheeks from the pounding against Kyoko’s hip. Fluffy warmth resonated from where they were joined, and they both held each other. Just holding was enough for them now, as they both focused on naught but that lingering sensation and drawing in the heady, sex-scented air.

Kyoko nudged up towards Mami’s ear, “Mami... That was great.”

“Mmh... Love you.” Mami turned to the side to plant a kiss upon Kyoko’s cheek.

“Love you too,” Kyoko said, still lying atop Mami. “Should I pull out?”

“No. Stay, please. Just like this, for a little longer.”

Kyoko was not going to refuse such a request, especially when it felt so wonderful to receive these kisses while she remained captured by Mami’s overflowing pussy. “Do you think I’ve got you pregnant?” Kyoko said, hope lighting up her eyes.

“I hope so... Maybe,” Mami said, disappointed that she could not answer with certainty, “But until we know, we should keep doing this as often as we can. The more we do it, the more chances we have to succeed. So three times a day, if you can?”

“Three? Jeez, it will be like when we first started dating all those years ago.” Kyoko said, reminiscing on when they were two horny college students skipping classes to explore each other’s bodies and the pleasure they could bring for the first time.

“It will be even better than that because we’re now doing something more than _just_ sex,” Mami said, smiling. “You need to give me your hot, messy creampies every night from now on.”

“Oh, I will.”

“Speaking of...” Mami rolled both of them over on the bed, leaving her kneeling above Kyoko, licking her lips. “Round three?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a joke about how “trying for a baby” was a socially acceptable thing to say, but discussing what that actually means, getting creampied every night, was not. Once I saw that, I knew I needed to write something involving this contrast in tone.


End file.
